In the past, most printers have typically not had any function or hardware for tracking the current date or time. Print jobs are simply executed and printer operations are handled without any reference to the current date or time.
Some high-end printers may include a clock circuit, but have required the user to set the clock by inputting a date and time using a control panel on the printer unit. Because the printer's operation does not depend on the date or time, however, many users do not make the effort required to learn the procedure for setting the printer clock through the printer control panel or simply do not take the time to set the clock when needed. Moreover, both the clock circuit and control panel for setting the clock circuit add to the expense of the printer.
As will be disclosed herein, there are advantages in the field of printer operation that can be derived when the printer is tracking the current date and time. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a method and system of tracking the current date and time with a printer. There is a further need in the art for methods of advantageously operating the printer in accordance with the current date and/or time.